Moments of Color
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: Each of the moments of our intertwining lives was defined by a color. It painted the moment, represented the sentiments we felt. In each moment, we learned something about ourselves. *A collection of drabbles centering on Ichigo and Rukia.*
1. Kuro

**Kuro: Black**

Black was the color of her robes as she floated down into his room. Her hair was hovering, ink black in the moonlight. Ichigo's first impression of Rukia was black. Everything seemed to be darkness, death about her. Yet it also lent her an air of dignity and refinement. The way she carried herself in that morbid color made it a demure, lady-like shade on her. Forever afterwards, he thought of her as elegant in black. There wasn't a woman who could hold a candle to her in that color or the night. It suited her, a shinigami, so perfectly.

**A/N: Geasp! We have non Avatar, non Naruto fanfiction! Say it isn't so! It is though! We delve into Bleach now! Now you're wondering who I ship for Bleach. Um… will you kill me if I say I don't really have a set pairing? Odd, I know but it's true. I will admit I'm a fan of IchiRuki but I won't die if it doesn't happen. (Unlike SasuSaku from Naruto.) But for this series of drabbles, it'll be IchiRuki. So enjoy this exploration of color!**


	2. Orenji

**Orenji: Orange**

Orange was for the color of his hair. Glowing unnaturally in the moonlight, brighter than copper. That was the first thing Rukia noticed about Ichigo's appearance. For someone who had never put too much thought in appearances, it was unusual for her to make a note of something like hair color. But his hair was unusual enough that it stuck with her. That fiery orange mop. Forever afterward, she associated him with that color. Ichigo was orange. A carrot top to the core with a temper to match it. And the longer she knew him, the more orange suited him.

**A/N: I got so stuck for the last eleven words! I didn't know what to say! But… I think it turned out okay. Meh. I'll call it good enough. Onward! I really am just going wherever the wind takes me on these. So whatever color strikes my fancy will pop up in here. And always one hundred words! Practice.**


	3. Aka

**Aka: Red**

Red was the color of her blood when the Hollow struck her. It was just like his, spilling out of her. As she sunk to her knees, she still clutched her zanpakutou fiercely. Ichigo just watched as the shinigami Rukia slumped across the ground after saving him. He stared, almost wondrously, as scarlet blood pooled under her body. The blood that saved him damned this petite girl at the same time. From that day onward, blood became normal to him. But he would always remember the way her crimson blood looked as it splashed out when the Hollow bit her.

**A/N: I am so awesome sometimes! I didn't intend for that to be the last sentence but it fits perfectly and wraps this drabble up so perfectly! Plus it made it exactly 100 words.**


	4. Shiro

**Shiro: White**

White was the color she was washed. For years, she had been black and red. For time unmemorable, she had been soiled. But when Ichigo took her powers completely, for the first time in a very long time, Rukia became white as snow. In wonder she had stared up at his back, her burden his now. Then she had silently contemplated her white robes. White had always been one of her favorite colors. So pure. She felt like she was the innocent girl of so long ago who had swooned over her Lieutenant Kaien. White was the color of innocence.

**A/N: Yeah… I can't imagine the weight of guilt on her shoulders. I know what it's like to lose a close friend. And even if it's not my fault, I know I blame myself. But to actually be partially responsible… I couldn't deal with that. So I tried to convey the freedom she started to feel. **


	5. Murasaki

**Murasaki: Purple**

Purple was the color of Rukia's eyes when she left. He could see the infinite pain and regret pooling in them with her tears. Ichigo could feel this whole opening up in his chest, just as painful as the loss of his mother as she spoke. Cold words cutting him to the quick paired with those deep eyes. The way she had to pause, voice choked with tears, before she finished. The moment that hurt the most though, was the moment she glanced back, those violet eyes pleading, as he laid helpless to stop her on the cold rainy ground.

**A/N: The most heartbreaking moment was that last second if you ask me. When she turned back slightly as the door closed. All the pain in her eyes just makes my eyes tear up. Yeah… what can I say? I wanted to add in the words she said but I needed to convey the pain and I couldn't include it and the pain. So I figured, you know what she says. You're here for my words. **


	6. Chairo

**Chairo: Brown**

Brown was the color of Ichigo's eyes when he saved her from her sentence. His eyes that day though were so strong, so determined. Rukia would be lying to say she wasn't glad to see them again. She also realized that this was the core of the person Ichigo Kurosaki. If there was ever a doubt as to what he was like, you merely had to look in his eyes. For in them she saw the determination to keep fighting, the drive to get stronger, the strength to face the impossible. His eyes were truly windows to his very soul.

**A/N: Well… I'm not sure what to do now. I mean, I have a bunch of other colors jotted down here but these six were the only ones I was really dying to do. So I guess you can drop me a line if you want a specific scene or color done. Just keep in mind this is my IchiRuki drabble collection so I would only accept an idea for that pairing.**


	7. Kiiro

**Kiiro: Yellow**

Even when his eyes are yellow, she's not scared. When Orihime had trembled, Rukia stood firm. The only thing she had done was look at him with sad violet eyes, full of pain for him. Knowing he was tearing himself apart for her. Even as he became a Hollow, Rukia only—only… she… His mind skittered around the thought, as if unable to face it. He knew how she felt. He just didn't want to admit it yet. But for now, all he needed was her not to fear him even while his face was hidden behind a grotesque mask.

**A/N: Well, I finally updated this fic! I'll admit it's been a while. But I was inspired. Bleach 166. I didn't like Orihime's reaction to Hollofied Ichigo. He's risking his life for her, telling her flat out he's going to keep her safe, but she just stop believing him because he looks frightening? Okay, I'll admit, I'm a big fan of IchiRuki and I want Orihime with Uryu.**

**So I wanted Rukia to see Hollowified Ichigo and not be scared. Rather, feel for him, knowing he's in danger.**


End file.
